Colossus
Epsilon Headquarters |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-air |hp = 585 |useguns = * Plasma blasters (2x) * Heavy AA gun |armortype = Heavy |landspeed = 5 |range = * 7 (plasma blasters) * 14 (heavy AA gun) |tier = 3 |cost = $1600 |time = 1:04 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Geneplug |ability = Deploy to use the heavy AA gun * Heavy AA gun deals more damage to close and stationary targets |notes = * Self-repair * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Immune to omnicrush * Cannot be depiloted }} The Colossus is a heavy tank used by Epsilon Headquarters. One of the few dual-role units ever seen in the war, it is armed with both plasma blasters to deal with ground targets and heavy anti-air guns to engage air targets, especially slower ones. Description The Colossus is certainly one of the larger Epsilon ground units, towering over most tanks. Surprisingly mobile and well armored, it can easily take on multiple foes with its plasma cannons. Thanks to a streak of Headquarters ingenuity, the Colossus not only functions well as a heavy assault vehicle, but as an excellent anti-air defense as well. Deploying into a stationary anti-air gun, it can rapidly take down aircraft. Slower or stationary aircraft are especially susceptible to the plasma rounds fired by the Colossus, taking even more damage the closer they are in proximity to the Colossus. This makes this leviathan of a tank a versatile weapon in order for Headquarters to combat the Allied and Soviets head-on. Overview The Colossus is arguably one of the best monster tanks available when it comes to dealing with heavily armored vehicles or buildings. Coupled with the fact that it can attack aircraft once it is ordered to deploy, the Colossus is a force to be reckoned with. Their Plasma Blasters also deal area-of-effect damage, making them very suited to dealing with massed tank rushes. The Heavy AA Guns these tanks carry are superior to Gatling Cannons in every aspect when it comes to dealing with air threats (minus the additional damage bonus the longer it is engaged in combat), meaning they can effectively supplement them in order to relieve some demands from the HQ proselyte's power grid. But not all is so bright with the Colossus, as its weapons are below average when it comes to dealing with infantry, and as such groups of anti tank infantry (Tesla Troopers, Desolators, etc.) are a threat to the Colossus if it's not guarded with the appropriate anti-personnel units. Despite its formidable anti-aircraft firepower, it cannot chase aircraft if deployed. It is also helpless against ground attacks when it is utilizing its AA weapons, so HQ proselytes must be required to micromanage them in order to effectively use these behemoths to their full potential. Assessment Pros * Versatile unit which can attack both ground and air units. * Very effective against armored vehicles, aircraft and structures. * Anti-air gun deals more damage to closer and stationary airborne targets. * Can crush infantry and fire on the move. * Can self-repair. * Heavily armored. * Immune to omnicrush. Cons * Fairly slow. * Susceptible to mind control, hijacking and confusion rays. * Mediocre against infantry. * Vulnerable against heavy anti-armor threats. * Cannot move and chase air units when deployed. * Can deal accidental friendly fire with its plasma blasters. Quotes The Colossus is voiced by BouncyTEM. When selected *''I am Colossus.'' *''The insatiable one.'' *''I am a mammoth king evoked.'' *''The intimidating giant.'' *''I have awakened.'' When ordered to move *''A shadow falls upon the land.'' *''Summoned by their fears.'' *''With delight.'' *''Till all is death.'' *''I am the hurt that will find you first!'' When ordered to attack ground targets *''Your wounds will never heal.'' *''I've decided your fate.'' *''You belong to me.'' *''Violate.'' *''Their lives are signed and sealed.'' When ordered to attack air targets *''My rules apply to ALL!'' *''You will heed me.'' *''No solace.'' *''You must capitulate.'' *''In blackened heavens they hide.'' *''No one is safe.'' *''I shall engulf all of you!'' *''You can only hide behind the sun.'' *''Don't look down.'' Gallery MO3_Render_Colossus.png|3.0 install screen render Trivia *Much of the Colossus' quotes are references to the theme used by the Swedish extreme metal band Meshuggah. *The Colossus' voice set during development was the Pacifier FAV's from Red Alert 3. See also * Mastermind * Tyrant * Gehenna Platform * Oxidizer Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Epsilon Army Category:Epsilon Headquarters Category:Monster Tanks